Yami Sukehiro
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Darkness |age= 28 |birthday= September 17th |sign= Virgo |height= 183 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Black |hair= Black |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull Grey Deer (former) |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Junichi Suwabe |eva= Christopher Sabat, Stephen Fu (young) }} |chapter= }} is the first captain of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Yami is a tall man with a very muscular build. He has black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backward, making it stick outwards. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard. Yami's attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. Yami wears another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his grimoire. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves. As the captain of the Black Bull squad, Yami wears a black banner with the squad's insignia on it. He wears it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also has tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner. For the Star Awards Festival, Yami wears a simple robe over a fundoshi, and a twisted hachimaki tied in the front. He also carries an uchiwa. The fan and the back of the robe bear the kanji 祭 ("festival"), and the linings of his robe have . In Yami's youth, he wore the same thing, but his build was not as muscular. Gallery Yami as a child.png|Yami as a child Yami at 15.png|Yami as a 15-year-old Young Yami.png|Yami as a Magic Knight Yami festival outfit.png|Yami's outfit for the Star Awards Festival Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Yami in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Young Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Teenage Yami in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Yami is normally a very quiet person that only speaks a few words. However, he is also a hot head, who could be easily enraged by something as small as being bumped by another person. Yami also has a penchant for intimidation whether he uses threatening words or physically harms his target. He also tends to immediately go straight for a more physical solution to any problems or confrontations, such as when he destroys a part of the squad's headquarters to calm his subordinates. Furthermore, he also prefers instilling tough love to his subordinates by giving them dangerous missions. He believes that it is the best way for them to overcome their limits and grow stronger. Yami also does not discriminate people according to their social status or circumstances where he is willing to accept Luck Voltia, Noelle Silva, and Asta to join his ranks, even though he is aware of each of their problems. Battle Prowess Magic *'Dark Magic': Yami uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate the element of darkness. He primarily uses this magic by channeling it into his sword. This magic also has the ability to draw in other forms of magic, namely Light Magic, absorbing it into the darkness. Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Black Hole.png|link=Black Hole|Black Hole Dark Cloaked Black Blade.png|link=Dark Cloaked Black Blade|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Black Cocoon.png|link=Black Cocoon|Black Cocoon Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash.png|link=Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash|Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash Yami slashes wildly.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash|Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash Yami's Reverse Blade Strike.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Reverse Blade Strike|Dark Cloaked Avidya Reverse Blade Strike *'Reinforcement Magic': Yami uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. It also allows him to make up for the slow speed of his Dark Magic. Mana Skin Yami.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin *'Restraining Magic': Yami uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents with darkness. Yami binds Patolli.png|link=Dark Binding|Dark Binding Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Yami has described himself as a magic swordsman. He is extremely skilled in swordsmanship; he easily fights on par with Patolli, the leader of Eye of the Midnight Sun, with nothing but swordplay in conjunction with his Dark Magic, destroying the surrounding environment. *'Enhanced Strength': Yami has incredible physical strength which he further increases with magic. He easily throws Asta a considerable distance with just one hand. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Using ki, Yami can predict and react to attacks that others cannot keep up with and nonchalantly counters these attacks without having to turn around. *'Immense Durability': Yami is an extremely durable fighter, remaining unfazed when hit by Patolli's light blades, and emerges completely unscathed at his attempted cave in. *'Enhanced Speed': Yami is very fast, able to keep up with and surprise someone as fast as Patolli with his speed. When Lotus Whomalt attempts to launch a surprise attack on William Vangeance, despite having to climb a massive tree, Yami arrives just in time to intercept him. He is also capable of dodging Marx's elf-enhanced arrows that are faster than normal. *'Ki': A principle originating from his homeland, this skill allows Yami to use a sixth sense to perceive and react to unseen attacks and persons. *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Yami possesses an immense amount of Magic Power, as shown when the anti-birds flee as soon as they realize his presence. This is further proven when the slightest release intimidates multiple people. After Yami blocks and counters Patolli, Valtos wonders if the captain could rival the Magic Emperor. Gifso, the High Priest of the Seabed Temple, acknowledges Yami as being too powerful for his game. After watching his squad fight at the brink of death, he surpasses his limits to escape the Eye of the Midnight Sun's dimensional trap, and becomes powerful enough to easily defeat Vetto. Julius Novachrono states that Yami has grown more powerful after he returns to the kingdom. Equipment *'Grimoire': Yami possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various darkness-based spells. *'Katana': Yami uses a katana in combat. It is from his homeland, the Land of the Rising Sun. It is broken by Vetto during their first encounter, but replaced with a brand new one afterwards. Yami grimoire.png|Yami's grimoire Yami's katana.png|Yami's katana Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht: Interrupted *Yami Sukehiro vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Yami Sukehiro vs. Vetto: Win *Yami Sukehiro vs. Two Elves: Win *Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla: Draw *Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper vs. Four Elves: Win *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri: Win Events *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Noelle's Magical Rampage *Rescue the Children Mission *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Temple Battle Royale *Invasion of Kiten *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Battle of Clover Castle Notable Quotes * * * * 来れば?|"Ōzoku no ochikoborena n za hajimete mita wa ...Tatakau ki ga an'nara uchi kureba?"}} * * Initial Concepts Yami initial concept full body.png|Full Body Yami initial concept expressions.png|Expressions Yami initial concept personalities.png|Personalities Trivia *Yami's favorite things are cigarettes, intimidation, and interesting people. *Yami has a collection of wild beasts that he keeps in the dungeon of the Black Bull base. *Yami's grimoire design is the background for Volume 5's cover. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Yami is the sixth smartest Black Bull. **Yami is the most muscular character. **Yami is the tenth smartest captain. *Yami ranked second in the first and second popularity poll. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Yami ranked first in the first and second. *''Yami can mean "dark, darkness" in Japanese, a reference to his magic and personality. **Yami's name in his concept art contains the kanji for , , , and . References Navigation es:Yami Sukehiro ru:Ями Сукехиро fr:Yami Sukehiro Category:Human Category:Captains